This application claims the priority of German patent 197 53 209.8-21, filed Dec. 1, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a swivel device for a rear window of a vehicle having a folding roof which extends between lateral vehicle columns, particularly A-columns and C-columns.
From German Patent Document DE-PS 1 146 767, a vehicle having a rear wall window is known which can be swivelled down into the vehicle. For this purpose, the upper and lower boundary edges of the rear wall window during the swivelling are forcibly guided separately from one another along different curved paths, the upper end of the window being guided in a straight line mechanism and the lower end being rotatably connected by way of a control arm with the vehicle body.
In the case of motor vehicles of a more modern construction, however, the depositing function of German patent document DE-PS 1 146 767 and particularly the depositing site cannot be implemented because the space behind the vehicle seats, where the window is to be deposited, is either already intended for the emergency seats or for the trunk.
Because of the completely different construction of the vehicle body, particularly in the area of the connection between the C-columns and the trunk, the depositing function described in German patent document DE-PS 1 146 767 having a straight line mechanism cannot be used in modern vehicles.
Furthermore, German Patent Document DE 34 44 593 A1 and German Patent Document DE 36 07 650 A1 describe devices for lowering the rear window of a motor vehicle. In this case, the rear window is essentially deposited in the vehicle interior by way of a translational movement.
However, such a translational movement requires high constructional expenditures and results in considerable additional costs during the manufacturing of the vehicle.
In German Patent Document DE-GM 92 11 365, a roof of a motor vehicle is described which can be moved between a normal position and a retracted position. A roof lamella is provided which has a common swivelling axis with a rear window. However, these two parts can be swivelled independently of one another.
German Patent Document DE 196 35 537 C1, which is not a prior publication, describes a hardtop for a passenger car in the case of which sealing devices are provided between a rear part and a vehicle body part.
From practice, flexible plastic rear windows are known which, however, allow any third persons access to the vehicle interior.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a swivel device for a rear window of a vehicle with a folding top which is constructed to allow the rear window to be moved independently of the C-columns while requiring as little space as possible in the trunk of the vehicle, while maintaining the weathering resistance of the folding roof.
This and other objects have been achieved according to the present invention by providing a swivel device for a rear window of a vehicle having a folding roof which extends between lateral vehicle columns, the vehicle having a vehicle body and a trunk, the rear window being releasably connected in a lower area by way of the swivel device with the vehicle body, wherein the rear window can be deposited in the trunk by way of the swivel device, the rear window is releasably connected by way of connection devices with at least one of the vehicle columns and the folding roof, a sealing device being arranged between a lower area of the rear window and the vehicle body, said sealing device extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle, and a sealing device being provided between lateral areas of the rear window and at least one of the vehicle-columns, an upper area of the rear window, and the folding roof.
The detachable connection of the rear window with the vehicle body by way of a swivel device and the releasable connection of the rear window with the C-columns or the folding roof by way of connection devices allow the rear window to be opened up completely independently of the C-columns and thus of the folding top and to be deposited in the trunk of the vehicle by way of the swivel device. A landaulet position is therefore permitted which, in certain weather conditions, particularly in light rain, permits a partial opening of the vehicle without exposing the vehicle occupants to the weather conditions. Since the C-columns remain in the closed condition when the rear window is open, the stability of the folding roof is completely maintained.
The depositing of the rear window in the trunk permits the full utilization of the vehicle interior for the rear seats and, when there are no rear seats, permits a very short length of the whole vehicle. Very little space is lost as the result of the rear window being deposited in the trunk.
As the result of the sealing devices between the lower area of the rear window and the vehicle body as well as between the lateral area of the rear window and the C-columns, in the closed condition of the rear window, a reliably sealed occupant compartment is ensured.
In contrast to flexible plastic rear windows, the present construction offers a much better protection against theft.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.